Al fin
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Siempre era rutina el tipo de relacion de West y Stan, pero ahora cambiara. Male!Bebe x Male!Wendy y mencion de Style.


HOLA MUNDO! Esta vez les traigo un pequeño Male!Bebe x Male!Wendy y este fic va dedicado a Mely-Mad Hatter por ser genial :3333

Espero que te guste y a toda aquella linda persona que lee tambien X3333

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

Ahi esta :DDD

* * *

**Al fin**

- Kenny me dijo que West volvió a terminar con Stan- hablo Kyle con amargura en su voz.

Brad dejo de atender su celular para mirar a Kyle con sorpresa, pero esa mirada se tranquilizo.

...

Ya era rutina.

Suspiro con pesadez y apoyo una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, este bufo con molestia.

- ¿Por que siempre hace lo mismo?- se tranquilizo Kyle, cuestionando el comportamiento del pelinegro de ojos oscuros.

El rubio mas alto lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto con sospecha.

- Digo... el siempre acepta iniciar la relación y después la corta, él no ama a Stan y el idiota no se da cuenta.

- No lo negare- se encogió de hombros el chico de chaqueta roja, sorprendiendo al de unshaka- West no lo ama... y Stanley tampoco- lo ultimo sorprendió aun mas al judío.

- ¿Que...?

- ¿No haz visto como te mira?- pregunto con una sonrisa de lado y Kyle enrojeció bajando la cabeza.

- Si eso fuera verdad... ¿por que siempre regresa con Testaburger?

- Tu sabes muy bien la respuesta... como dijiste, es idiota al igual que West- esa respuesta relajo mas al pelirrojo- y... ¿Sabes donde esta mi amigo?

- Creo que en la parte de atrás de la escuela- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el más bajo.

Brad palmeo su espalda de forma amistosa y se fue de ahí.

- "Si supieras que West te ve de la misma manera, Brad"- pensó el pelirrojo.

Por el camino el rubio hallo a Stan caminando hacia el judío, pero no le presto importancia, parecía verse bien.

-o-o-o-o-

Llego a la parte trasera de la escuela y se hallo a quien quería ver.

Pero a diferencia de otros tiempos, donde lo hallaba con lágrimas en los ojos y sufriendo por un mal novio, esta vez se veía bien.

Eso alegro a Brad, a él no le gustaba ver a su pelinegro favorito en situaciones como esas. No le gustaba verlo sufrir por alguien como Stanley; el chico no era mala persona y lo respetaba, pero tantas ocasiones en las que demostró mas atención en Kyle ignorando a su NOVIO, Stan no lo sabia apreciar. Lo cual provocaba sus rompimientos y que Brad vea a la persona que ama llorar.

- ¿Brad?- esa suave voz saco de sus pensamientos al rubio, el cual fijo su vista en el pelinegro que tenia al frente.

- West... ¿Estás bien?... Kyle me contó que tú y Stan...- se sintió un poco incomodo de continuar.

- Asi que el chisme ya corrió- sonrío de lado el pelinegro, sorprendiendo al más alto- estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- Ya veo...- rasco su cabeza algo incomodo.

- ...

- ...

- Se lo que estas pensando y no, ya no regresare con Stanley- el mas bajo recargo el peso de su cuerpo en su otra pierna.

- ¿Eh?- eso era verdad, Brad estaba pensando en eso.

Ya era la rutina, siempre terminaban y siempre regresaban.

- Nos dimos cuenta… que amamos a otras personas- West tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y desviaba la mirada a otra parte.

Brad dejo de rascar su cabeza y lo miro con confusión.

Sabia a la perfección que Stan amaba a Kyle, pero… ¿a quien ama West?

- Entiendo… esa persona será muy afortunado- sonrío de lado, pero su mirar era triste.

El pelinegro regreso su vista a el y luego rodó los ojos.

- Me refiero a ti, tonto- lo miro molesto, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que hizo y tembló, cubriendo su rostro con sus mangas.

Brad quedo estático, tratando de asimilar lo que le acababan de decir… y sonrío.

West se sentía el mas idiota ¡No debió haber soltado asi la información! Pero detuvo esos pensamientos al sentir como sostenían con suavidad sus muñecas y las retiraban de su rostro.

Ahí pudo ver a Brad, la deslumbrante sonrisa de Brad.

- Te amo- susurro con alegría el de ojos verdes tomándolo de las caderas y uniendo sus labios y los del más bajo en un beso tierno y dulce.

Al separarse ambos tenían un sonrojo y West sonrío.

- Al fin estoy con la persona que realmente amo.

Y se volvieron a besar.

-FIN-

* * *

NYAA! Espero que les haya gustado :3333

Reviews? :3 Apoyan a que haya mas suke en South Park :DD

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos X3333


End file.
